Frozen Bellflower
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Life within the Oda camp. For Mori Ranmaru and Akechi Mitsuhide, it's never enough.


**Chapter One**

Mitsuhide's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Hovering over him, Oda Nobunaga planted a kiss on Akechi Mitsuhide's swollen lips, finishing quickly, laying in a post-coital embrace.

"My lord...you...spoil me so.." Mitsuhide said, blushing. Nobunaga simply laughed, and walked out of the bed, putting his clothes back on.

Mitsuhide was used to this. Not that it wasn't cold enough in the bedroom now that their game was over. Still, Mitsuhide lay beneath the sheets, naked, watching his lord leave the room.

"Indeed, you spoil me..." he sighed, looking outside at the stars and moon in the dark sky. He looked down at his naked body, pale skin and slender limbs, hairless body, white like the moon, the sinful velvet red sheets over his body making him look like a ghostly apparition, and shook his head. "Why do I do this to myself...why do I think that I am never enough.."

After all, Oda Nobunaga was not a man to be tied down. Anyone who thought so was absolutely delusional. Not even Nobunaga's wife could tame him, nor could Mitsuhide. Mori Ranmaru didn't even try. Shibata Katsuie was the only one who lived to tell the tale, and he always kept his mouth shut, opting to spend his time with his wife, O-ichi, Nobunaga's own sister.

Once, a second ago, was full of embraces and passion. Now, he's alone and cold, feeling empty, feeling the cold air come into the bedroom.

He could have laughed at the irony.

Instead, he turned over on the side, the only reminder that Nobunaga was there was his hair tie laying across the pillow. Mitsuhide let his finger trail over it, feeling the texture, feeling the softness. It was warm. The very same hair tie he pulled off his lord in the throes of passion, the one he wears now on his wrist.

Nobunaga didn't want it back, that much he made clear. Otherwise, he would not have left it there. Such a man, such an enigma, despite the many times Nobunaga pinned him down, Mitsuhide could never pin him down.

And maybe things were better that way. The more he learned about him, the more he would be disgusted.

And yet he followed.

Each and every massacre.

Each and every time he returned, covered in blood, covered in the stink of murder.

It aroused him to no end, and no sooner than later, he found himself on his knees, a prisoner to his own desire.

"Pathetic.." he muttered, before sleep took him.

Downstairs, Mori Ranmaru knelt before his lord and his men, holding a knife to his stomach. Shock was written all over everyone's features, and Nobunaga quickly sprung to action, knocking the knife out of his hand, and pulling the bewildered boy into his arms.

"O-ran, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

One to never lose his cool in front of his retainers, but this was a special case. He could never hide how important he thought Ranmaru was, he didn't care who saw him show any type of feelings towards him. Looking so deeply into Ranmaru's eyes, he thought he'd pass out, the boy lost his voice, gasping at those dark eyes that were so close to him.

"My precious flower...I will not allow you to wilt.." he said, laughing.

"Nobunaga-sama..." he cried, looking away in shame. Nobunaga, however, tiled his head, and made him look right at him. "O-ran, what has you so terrified...?" he asked, choosing his words delicately.

"...I do not know how to hold a sword...I dropped it..." Ranmaru cried, shutting his eyes, trying to hold his tears back. Nobunaga chuckled, letting Ranmaru go, and patting the top of his head. "Nonsense." he simply said. "But...my lord..how can I be of any use if I cannot hold a sword?" Ranmaru asked. "Do not try to do too much. I will have a teacher for you in the morning. They will teach you how to use a sword. In the meantime, fetch us some tea? I wish to have a drink with you in the courtyard." Nobunaga said.

Ranmaru breathed a sigh of relief, shaking as he went to the kitchen to grab some tea.

Even then, his hands shook. Nobunaga watched as those small, delicate palms shook as he poured tea into the cups. Despite this, no tea spilled from the cup. Nobunaga was pleased, and drank the tea, along with his other retainers, noteably, Shibata Katsuie, Maeda Toshiie, Hashiba Hideyoshi, Takenaka Hanbei, and Niwa Nagahide.

"My lord...if you don't mind me asking, where is Lord Mitsuhide?" Toshiie asked.

Thinking he had spoken out of line, he gasped when Nobunaga glared at him, and Katsuie threw his hand up, ready to backhand his head. "He is asleep. Perhaps today's training session was a bit much for him.." Nobunaga simply said, sipping more of his tea.

"More like you fucked him to submission..." Toshiie said to himself. Toshiie was the only one who was aware of the relationship between Mitsuhide and Nobunaga, having accidentally walked through the hallway when they were occupied. Though he'd never let anyone know, fearing for his life should the secret get out.

Ranmaru, on the other hand, stared at his feet, watching as the men piled out of the room, returning to their beds for the night. His attention was taken away when Nobunaga rose from the floor, taking Ranmaru's wrist, and pulling him up. "It is late. It is time for bed, O-ran." he said coldly.

A shiver ran though Ranmaru's spine as he followed Nobunaga back to Ranmaru's room, the one that Nobunaga had specially designed for him.

"Goodnight, O-ran.." he said, with a cheerful mocking voice, placing him down to his soft bed.

But he couldn't sleep. Not when the thought of having an instructor weighed heavily on his mind. Who would this instructor be? How would they treat him? Would it be harsh? Light? Would it be punishing? He stared up at the ceiling, his beautiful eyes refusing to close.

He wanted to cry.

He never wanted to be this useless. Nobunaga had picked him to be his page for a reason. And now he was disappointing him. Disappointing Nobunaga was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. He hand picked him...he couldn't just let him down.

Instead, he let his nervousness show, and today, he dropped a sword, and nearly spilled the tea. How could he ever let this down? And now on top of this, he hires a teacher? He never felt so disgusted in himself.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." he cried into his pillow, sighing at the tear stains on his pillow, and how he'd have to clean that now.

It all felt so hopeless...how much he wanted to kill himself, spill his guts all over Nobunaga's floor, drown his tears in the lake outside in the garden, and become one with the orchid petals on the trees...

Blowing in the wind...making a beautiful pink explosion in death..a warrior's death, it was all he wanted.

And to be useful.

And now he couldn't be either.

His thoughts carried him well into the morning, and until it was time to rise. Having only slept for what felt like ten minutes, he was called out of his bed by the Lady Noh, who walked into his bedroom, carrying a bucket of warm water and a cloth.

How much she loved primping him.

And how much she envied his beauty.

They sat on the floor, the Lady Noh, expressionless, as she pulled Ranmaru's hair out of its tie and lay the strands in the bucket. "Most women would die for this beauty.." she said to herself, watching as Ranmaru's hair went through her nails. She smiled, looking at the boy, smiling in content. "It's simply not fair.." she muttered.

"You are to look fresh and prepared for your new teacher.." she said quietly, smiling, almost mocking him. "I..." he was about to speak, but refrained, looking up at the shine in the Lady Noh's eyes. She was such a dangerous woman, and he had to be careful of the things he said in front of her.

"You are quiet, my dear, Ranmaru.." she said, giggling.

"I did not sleep well.." Ranmaru simply said.

The Lady Noh said nothing, and finished washing Ranmaru's hair. Confused, he looked at her and asked,"Why did you do this for me? Is my Lord's wife more than just a washer?" "I told the maid that I would do this..I don't need a reason." she said simply, leaving the room, leaving Ranmaru even more confused.

Why would she do such an act left for women of lower status? What did she want to know about Ranmaru? Perhaps why her husband cherishes him so...maybe she wants to know if he's worth it..

Shaking his head, he dressed for the day, opting to wear his light lavender suit, and putting his hair up, walking to his Lord's throne, awaiting orders.

As expected, the Lady Noh sat beside her husband, both looking at him, peering into his soul.

What did they expect to find there?

His hopes and dreams?

His desire to die a warrior's death?

"Ranmaru...your teacher is waiting in the training room. Don't make them wait.." Lady Noh said, her dark eyes piercing his very soul. He looked over in panic at Nobunaga, who simply nodded. "No...it will simply not do to make them wait. Unless you want to construct a new castle." His words caused Lady Noh to laugh out loud, and she dared place her hands on his shoulder, but quickly refrained, as if it would burn her.

O-Ichi and Katsuie watched on, O-Ichi giving Ranmaru a look of approval, smiling at him, sweetly. If anything, it boosted his spirits.

How could brother and sister be so different? Where Nobunaga was dark and deadly, O-Ichi was so tender and sweet. Like a caring canary, she could sweep and embrace you, and make every worry go away.

She simply didn't belong here.

But her light was bright enough to shine through the darkness of the Oda army, and it was comforting.

"O-Ran...please go." Nobunaga simply said, watching as Ranmaru turned and ran down to the training room.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" O-Ichi asked. "He's dead meat." Katsuie said, causing O-Ichi to gasp. "You do realize who he got as Ranmaru's teacher right? That dreaded devil.." he added.

Nobunaga simply smiled. "O-Ran...do not let me down."

Lady Noh smiled, and watched him leave, no doubt going to see Mitsuhide.

"Hanbei?" she said, calling the boy strategist into the room. "Yes, Princess?" he asked, bowing, blushing as he used her honorific, something that annoyed Lady Noh to no end.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she snapped, glaring at him. But Hanbei was undeterred by her glare. He smiled, his cheerful demeanor putting sunshine into her normally gloomy face. "..I suppose I can't change you." she sighed, watching as he dared take a seat beside her.

"You dare to take a seat beside the Demon King's wife?" she asked. "There's lots of things I fear." he replied.

But he didn't move.

Everyone stood in the room, in silence, when Katsuie spoke up. "Ranmaru is doomed. Perhaps we should look for a replacement." "Katsuie! What a terrible thing to say!" O-Ichi said. Lady Noh and Hanbei laughed, causing O-Ichi to glare at Lady Noh. "Do not encourage him, dear sister!" "Oh please...don't look at me like that, that little pout is going to ruin that pretty face of yours.." Lady Noh said, mocking O-Ichi.

"And here we go again.." Hanbei said, causing Katsuie to sigh.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Lady Noh snapped, crossing her arms. "And don't you have more makeup to put on?" O-Ichi asked.

Hanbei and Katsuie watched as the argument went on and on, finally with Lady Noh stomping out of the room in one direction, and O-Ichi walking the opposite direction, complaining about that insufferable wench.

Mitsuhide woke up for the day, gasping and jumping ten feet in the air, when Nobunaga stood in his doorway.

"My lord!" he exclaimed.

"Mitsuhide.." Nobunaga said, walking over to his bed.

He went to rise, but Nobunaga grabbed his neck and held him down. "I..you...am I...satisfactory..?" he stammered. Nobunaga said nothing, and slammed his lips over his for a bruising kiss that took Mitsuhide's breath away.

He gave out a chuckle, as Mitsuhide gasped, looking at his lord in mindless desire.

"Am I pathetic once again.." he muttered, allowing Nobunaga's darkness to cover him completely.

Sinful red bedsheets crumbling over the two lovers. They moved gently, fitting together like a puzzle, as Mitsuhide threw his head back and moaned, running his nails down Nobunaga's back.

At first he was afraid that he'd cut, that he'd bleed.

But he soon learned that he loved the pain, loved the blood.

"More..more...Lord Nobunaga.." Mitsuhide moaned.

He knew better, but he couldn't help it.

Crying out his lord's name, thrusting his hips, dancing their sinful dance beneath the quiet walls.

Nobunga said nothing, only breathy moans showing any sign of exertion, thrusting into Mitsuhide like a man possessed, pounding him into the mattress.

Just the way Mitsuhide liked it.

He cared not if he broke him.

And maybe he wanted it.

Maybe he, too, desired to die a warrior's death, beneath his lord, drowning and burning in his pleasure.

When the waltz was over, like always, Nobunaga simply left, leaving Mitsuhide to recover. He watched the sweat run down his body, watched his chest move up and down with his breath, moving his long, sticky hair off his warm body, looking at his nudity with shame.

"Am I nothing more than a plaything..?"

He rarely looks into his eyes.

No, the sex is merely fun.

Temporary.

Akechi Mitsuhide never expected to be in love.

Yet now, he finds he can't help it. He wanted to be closer to Nobunaga.

No, the sex was not enough.

It was never enough.


End file.
